Black and White: In Wonderland
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: El colorido arco iris nunca se vio mas aburrido, el negro y el blanco se ven tan bien juntos pero entre ellos hay muchos tonos de grises unos mas lindos que otros pero Black tiene un favorito. Participante de Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. isshuShipping


**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (Que triste) son de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi y mucha dulzura al final.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto del mes de mayo del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak" aun seguimos en mayo así que ¿Por qué no entras?

* * *

**Black and White: In Wonderland.**

* * *

…_When the world crashing down…_

Negro y Blanco, dos colores muy distintos y a la vez tan parecidos, nunca se que paso luego de la pelea que tuve con Gethsis, solo sé que estaba en mi casa recuperándome de la explosión que hizo el castillo luego de la pelea, donde el blanco y el negro se dividieron…

…_I found myself in wonderland…_

…No sabía explicar que pasaba todo era un sueño para mi, mi sueño hecho realidad ser el campeón de la liga Unova, además de ser un héroe por derrotar al Team Plasma…

…_Is this real? Is the pretend? …_

…Llevaba ya un mes con esta sueño hecho realidad, aunque no sé si es cierto o falso, pero hay cosas que aun me pregunto, ¿Que paso con Gethsis? ¿Qué paso con el Team Plasma? Pero hay una pregunta que siempre ronda por mi mente ¿Qué paso con N?, N aquel hombre de cabello verde que pensé que era malo pero en realidad solo fue usado como un títere para los deseos de su padre…

…_I´m freaking out, where am I now? …_

…Aun no sé nada de ti N, pero juro que te encontrare aunque ni yo mismo se donde estoy ahora, solo sé que en este barco va a una ciudad donde tal vez te pueda encontrar al fin…

…_I´ll win the race, Keep up the pace, today is the day…_

…Me han dicho que deje de buscarte, La profesora Juniper y Cheren, aunque me duele que ellos crean que eres una amenaza para mi yo seguiré buscándote y aunque me quede algo solo cuento aun con Bianca que me ha demostrado que es mi única amiga en este tiempo, además de mis Pokémons, creo que tenias razón en que algunos humanos simplemente no son buenos y que no siempre podrás confiar en ellos, pero yo se que hoy es el día en el cual te encontrare…

…_I´ll wont cry…_

…Bianca me recordó algo, la última vez que te vi fue en tu castillo que fue puesto en la liga Pokémon, seguirá ahí o ya no, aun así revisare, pero Bianca me dijo que recuerda que ese castillo estallo, aun así mantengo la esperanza y si ya no te veo no llorare, solo lamentare no haberme dado cuenta lo que sentía por ti antes…

…_Creeping Out…_

…Al fin llegue ruta veintitrés, se ve como que si nada hubiera pasado aquí, pero yo se que tú sigues aquí, no sé cómo explicarlo pero te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

…_Spinning round…_

…Mis ojos no lo pueden creer eso era un Zoroark, además el me está llamando creo que quiere que lo siga, no sé por qué lo hago, me dejo llevar por el, cruzo un puente y veo un agujero oscuro donde él se metió, me da miedo pero decido entrar…

…_I´m underground, I fell down…_

…Caigo por un agujero y no sé qué hacer, solo caigo y lo último que viene a mi mente, son tus hermosos ojos plateados que podrían iluminar una ciudad entera cuando tu estas feliz, no sé si moriré apenas toque el piso, solo veo mi vida en cámara lenta y todo era tan plano hasta que te conocí, ojala vuelva a encontrarte si tu estas allá, solo espero que me estés esperando…

…_When the world crashing down…_

…¿Dónde estoy? Es lo primero que viene a mi mente, luego pienso en donde puedo estar, veo un largo corredor y un dolor recorre mi cabeza, conozco este lugar es donde El Negro se separo del Blanco, donde finalizo todo…

…_Is this real? Is the pretend? …_

…No sé si es real o una fantasía, post-mortem pero si no lo es sé que debes estar aquí, coro lo mas que dan mis piernas y llego a la cámara donde nos enfrentamos, la abro lentamente y…

…_Don´t try to stop me…_

—N — Fue lo único que logre articular y luego él se voltea lentamente, me ve y sonríe y yo se que, El negro se volverá a juntar con el Blanco.

…_Ápside down and can´t stop it now…_

— ¿Qué pasa me tienes miedo? — Me pregunto viéndome a los ojos directamente a lo cual yo quise esquivar su mirada.

—…No…— Mi mente maquineaba y me gritaba que digiera la verdad, que lo quería y que lo estuve buscando durante tres meses sin descanso.

— Bien, entonces… — No me lo pregunto más bien me pidió que continuara.

— Te estaba buscando. — Lo dije rápido y el no sé si me haya entendido pero dije lo que quería decir desde un principio.

— Yo pensé que me odiabas. — Susurro N.

— Yo nunca te odiaría. — Le dije mientras me acercaba para abrasarlo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Me pregunto el con una mirada lleno de un sentimiento el cual no podía descifrar.

— Te quiero. — Me susurro y luego tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me dio un beso, suave, un simple roce pero yo vi millones de fuegos artificiales.


End file.
